Fun In The Shower
by TAYSTEE69
Summary: After winning the swim competition, Bill and Dipper are left alone in the locker room. Dipper confesses his true feelings to Bill and things escalate.


We walked into the locker room laughing about or win against Griffin High. We had just won the biggest race of the season and we were all ready to go straight to the club to celebrate. I was just ready to go home and sleep. The locker room was filled with voices as everyone showered and got dressed. Within 20 minutes, everyone was bathed, dressed, and gone. Everyone except for my crush, Bill Cipher. We had been waiting for everyone to leave because we didn't want the others playing pranks on us or anything like that.

Bill opened his locker and began to get his shower stuff ready. I allowed my eyes to roam his body. He was tall, muscular, and flawless. He could easily have any girl he wanted, but for some reason, he rejected any girl that asked him out. He claimed it was because most were after his social status, but I saw right through that lie. I didn't know the exact reason he didn't have a girlfriend, but I knew that wasn't it.

"Easy win for you today, huh," he said as he draped a towel over his shoulder. I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You're shaking like a rattle." I noticed that I was shaking, and not because I was cold. "I-I'm just cold I guess," I told him as I turned to open my locker. Bill put a hand on my shoulder which made me freeze. "Pinetree, we've been in here for about 25 minutes. You've dried off and the heater's on," he said as he turned me around to face him. "What's really going on?" I didn't say anything. "Pinetree." I kept my mouth shut. "Pinetree." _Don't say anything._ "Are you afraid of showering with me in here?" asked Bill. "Cuz I can go if you need me to." "No!" I said a bit louder than I meant to. Bill looked at me with confusion written on his face. "Listen," I told him. "I like you a lot. Every time I see you, I want to kiss those perfect lips of yours, I want to rub those muscles I would die for, I want to make love to you!" Bill stared at me dumbfounded. I turned away from him and looked down at the ground.

"Now you can beat me up and never have to talk to me again." There was silence before some rustling was heard. The next thing I knew, I felt strong arms wrap around me and something warm and hard poke my ass. "Why would I beat you up if I also like you a lot?" asked Bill as he began to grind up against me. My cock began to twitch to life as Bill turned me around and connected his lips with mine. I immediately began to kiss back with just as much enthusiasm. I could feel Bill's strong hands slide down my smaller body and into my swim shorts. "You got a nice ass," Bill said against my lips. I lightly slapped his shoulder. "Shut up," I said back. The taller boy chuckled and pulled my shorts down. "Let's take this to the shower," I suggested. Bill smirked at me. "Shower sex huh? You a kinky bitch."

We left our stuff on the benches and headed to the showers where we continued to make out. Bill pushed me up against the wall and began to grind his cock against mine as he nipped at my neck. I had fantasized about this moment countless times and now it was finally happening. After a minute or so, Bill got on his knees and took all of me in his mouth. I cursed loudly as he worked his warm mouth up and down my dick. I could tell it wasn't his first time doing this. I, however, was still a virgin. I was also nearing my orgasm and it had only been 2 minutes. I gently pulled Bill off my dick which made him give me a questioning look. "I don't wanna cum yet," I told him as I got on my knees. "Let's take care of you."

With that being said, I leaned over and took most of him in my mouth. Bill let out a soft moan as I began to take more of his cock. He tasted like chlorine and sweat which oddly boosted my arousal. "How are you so good at this?" panted Bill. I pulled up off his dick and began to stroke it. "Beginners luck I guess." Bill shook his head. "No beginner is this good." Well, I'm not your normal beginner baby. I continued to suck him off until he told me he was close. We both stood up and Bill turned me around so that my ass was facing him. "How do you like it?" he asked in a tone that made me shiver. "Rough," I told him. "Don't hold back." Bill gripped onto my shoulders tightly and pressed the head of his dick to my entrance. "Perfect," he growled.

And with that, he shoved it in and began to pound into me at a violent pace. The pain felt AMAZING and the fact that it was my crush fucking me made it a million times better. The whole locker room was filled with my loud moans and Bill's grunts and growls. At this point, I didn't care if the world heard us. I was too overwhelmed by pleasure to give a fuck.

In minutes I was beginning to near my orgasm. I could tell Bill wasn't far from his either. His thrusts were slowing down but not lacking in force. In seconds he gripped my shoulders hard and released inside me. The feeling of his cum hitting my insides sent me over the edge. With a loud moan, I shot all over the shower wall. We stayed in that position for a few minutes as we caught our breaths. When we finally separated, the first thing out of Bill's mouth was, "Good luck sitting down."


End file.
